


steal the lyrics right from his lips

by unacaritafeliz



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: He’s so engrossed in his phone that it takes him a moment to register Kurosawa quietly singing along with the song playing. His voice isn’t anything extraordinary, but it’s sweet and pleasant to listen to, and Adachi can’t help but be hopelessly endeared by it.[Adachi and Kurosawa share their first kiss].
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	steal the lyrics right from his lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/gifts).



“Hey, Adachi?” Kurosawa asks, as they’re leaving the restaurant after their date. The night air is cold, but Kurosawa’s words wrap warmly around him. “Would you like to come back to my apartment with me?”

Adachi’s eyes widen in panic. How could Kurosawa ask him _that_? They’ve never actually talked about it - he hasn’t been to Kurosawa’s apartment since before they started dating, and they’re never at Adachi’s apartment late enough for it to come up - but Adachi thought Kurosawa knew how he felt about it. He knew, at least, that Adachi's never even kissed anyone before, and that he wanted to take things really, really slow...

“Not like that,” says Kurosawa. He nudges Adachi’s shoulder with his, fast enough that the only thought Adachi catches is **‘ _cute!’_**. “I just thought we could hang out a little bit. Have dessert? Maybe watch a movie or listen to some music? I’m not ready to say goodbye to you just yet.”

“Oh!” says Adachi. “Uh, okay, then.”

Kurosawa smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling in their usual endearing way. “Let’s get a cab.”

Kurosawa steps up to the street, raising an arm and flagging a taxi in moments. Adachi never stops being surprised by the ridiculous amount of charm Kurosawa has. He doesn’t think anyone else in the world could have gotten a taxi to stop for them that quickly.

“After you, _Adachi-san_ ” Kurosawa says with a smile and a silly little bow, and Adachi climbs through to the other side grinning at his boyfriend's antics. Kurosawa gets in behind him and shuts the door, offering the driver a smile and his address.

They don’t talk on the way to Kurosawa’s apartment. Adachi thinks that should make him nervous, thinks he should feel nervous about going to his boyfriend’s apartment regardless, but he’s surprisingly fine. He trusts Kurosawa, is the thing. He trusts that the things Kurosawa says and does matches the way he thinks and feels, even when Adachi isn’t close enough to find out for himself. Kurosawa sees Adachi in a way no one else does, and he never pressures Adachi to do anything if he isn’t ready for it. So if Kurosawa says he doesn’t want Adachi to come over for that, then Adachi’s going to believe him.

They arrive at Kurosawa’s apartment quickly enough. Kurosawa pays the driver, and keeps the open for Adachi to get out of the taxi. They climb the stairs to the apartment together. Kurosawa holds the door open, and Adachi’s shoulders brush against his chest as he walks inside.

_**‘I’m so glad he’s here. I have to make sure he feels safe and comfortable with me.’** _

“Can I get you something to drink?” Kurosawa asks. “Water, juice, wine?”

“Just water, please,” Adachi says. He had a glass of wine with their dinner, and that’s more than enough for him for the night.

“Of course,” Kurosawa says. “Go sit down, I’ll bring it to you.”

Adachi nods and moves to the couch. He tries to sit as upright as he can, but the couch is so soft that he melts straight into it, turning his head to rest his cheek against the cool leather. From this angle he can see Kurosawa in the kitchen, pulling glasses from the cupboard and a pitcher from the fridge. He moves so confidently and elegantly through his kitchen. Adachi doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of watching him.

Kurosawa smiles at him as he walks into the sitting room space, and Adachi finds himself distracted by the way his eyes crinkle again. “I’ll put on some music,” Kurosawa says, settling a tray - containing two glasses of water and a small plate of colourful mochi - down on his coffee table. “Any requests?”

Adachi shakes his head. He doesn’t really know much about music. “Whatever you want is fine.”

Kurosawa nods, moves over to his fancy music system. He presses a few buttons and a song starts playing. It’s not one that Adachi has ever heard before but it’s nice, soft and slow and a little romantic, but not uncomfortably so. It’s nice. Relaxing.

Kurosawa sits on the couch, far enough away from Adachi that they don’t touch. That's fine enough with Adachi - sometimes hearing all of his boyfriend's thoughts is overwhelming, not to mention a little creepy.

“Nice song,” Adachi says.

“Oh, you like it?” Kurosawa replies, sounding pleased. He offers the plate of mochi to Adachi, who picks up a green one with his fingers. “Aneki introduced me to them a couple of years back. This is their new album.”

Adachi squeezes the mochi between his fingers. “Are all the songs like this?” he asks, and Kurosawa hums an affirmative, selecting a pink mochi for himself. “I like it. It’s relaxing.”

“I’ll send you a link,” Kurosawa says, taking a bite of his mochi as he pulls out his phone.

Adachi takes a bite of his own mochi, pleasantly surprised to find that it’s the ice-cream filled kind. It’s one of the best mochi he’s ever had, soft with the perfect amount of sweetness, and he has no doubt that Kurosawa made it himself. How Adachi - who used to buy all his meals from the local convenience store - ended up with a chef boyfriend is beyond him, but he’s far from complaining.

Adachi’s phone buzzes, and he takes another bite of his mochi as he checks it. It’s from Kurosawa of course - a Spotify link to the artist that’s currently playing. They have a huge catalog, and their top songs have millions of plays attributed to them. Adachi almost feels embarrassed that he hadn’t heard of them before, but he knows Kurosawa doesn’t judge him for it.

He’s so engrossed in his phone that it takes him a moment to register Kurosawa quietly singing along with the song playing. When Adachi glances over, Kurosawa is absentmindedly plugging his phone into its charger, seemingly oblivious to the fact he’s singing out loud. His voice isn’t anything extraordinary, but it’s sweet and pleasant to listen to, and Adachi can’t help but be hopelessly endeared by it.

He wants to kiss him, Adachi realises. It’s not the first time Adachi’s thought about kissing him, but it’s the first time he’s thought about it like this, when Kurosawa is close enough that Adachi's could just lean in and do it, steal the lyrics right from his lips. It still kind of surprises Adachi that he thinks about kissing at all, considering he lived over thirty years of his life barely thinking about it.

Adachi turns his head towards Kurosawa, his eyes trained on his lips. It would be so easy to do it, and he’s 99% sure that Kurosawa would have no complaints if he did. But Adachi is a coward at heart, and he knows there’s no way that he’s going to do it.

“You have a nice voice,” he says, instead.

Kurosawa looks up at him, surprise written on his face. “You’re too kind, Adachi,” he says. “My voice isn’t anything special.”

Everything about Kurosawa is special, but Adachi’s not brave enough to say it to his face. “I like it. It’s nice to listen to.”

Kurosawa ducks his head. There’s a faint pink blush to his cheeks, and it looks absolutely beautiful on him. “My college girlfriend never liked it when I sang,” he admits. “So I haven’t really done it for a while.”

Adachi searches himself for jealousy or insecurity but doesn’t find any. Kurosawa’s ex-girlfriend doesn’t matter. Kurosawa’s with him now. “Well I like it when you sing,” Adachi says. “So maybe you should do it more often.”

Kurosawa brings his head back up and their eyes meet. Kurosawa’s eyes are dark and fiery, and Adachi doesn’t need to touch him to know what he’s thinking.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Kurosawa says, quietly.

Heat floods Adachi’s face. He was expecting Kurosawa to say it, but he still feels so awkward and embarrassed. It would be his first kiss ever, and he has absolutely no idea how to be normal about it.

He wants it though. More than he can say.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready,” Kurosawa says, quickly. “I don’t mean to pressure you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have even said…”

“No,” Adachi says, and Kurosawa stops talking. Adachi covers his still burning cheeks with his hands, as if that’s somehow less embarrassing than showing Kurosawa how red they probably are. “I… I want to. I’m just nervous.”

Kurosawa turns to face him properly, swinging his legs up onto the couch so he sits cross-legged in front of him. “It’s okay,” he says, again.

Adachi laughs awkwardly. “No, I want this,” he says again. He can’t stop his nervous laughter. “God, I kind of wish you hadn’t asked me...”

“Consent is important!” Kurosawa interjects.

“I know! I appreciate you asking!” Adachi says. “But now I’m overthinking it and…”

Kurosawa takes hold of Adachi’s hands, pulling them gently away from his face.

_**‘He’s so cute when he’s nervous. I like him so much’.** _

“Then don’t overthink it,” he says, simply.

Kurosawa leans in and presses one soft kiss to Adachi’s cheek, another to the corner of his mouth and a third right on his lips. The contact is quick, and over before Adachi can even begin to make sense of the two sets of frantic thoughts that exploded in his brain when their lips met.

He liked it though. He liked it a lot.

“Was that okay?” Kurosawa murmurs, his thumb rubbing circles on Adachi’s hand. His thoughts filter through.

_**‘That was his first kiss. I’m so lucky.’** _

Adachi surges forward and kisses him again.

It’s different from the last kiss, more intense somehow, despite being equally as gentle and sweet as before. Kurosawa lets go of one of Adachi’s hands to hold the side of his face, holding him in place. Adachi doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but he tries to keep up with Kurosawa, bringing their lips together over and over again and hoping he’s not doing the wrong thing. Kurosawa’s lips are sweet from the mochi. Adachi could get used to the taste.

He’s so caught up in the feeling of the kiss that he barely notices the wild and overlapping thoughts that spin through his mind, only vaguely aware of the words _**‘more’** _and _**‘closer’**_ and _**‘love’**_ playing on repeat. He doesn’t know if they’re Kurosawa’s thoughts or his own.

After a moment, Adachi drops his head forward, overwhelmed, and Kurosawa’s lips land on his forehead. He doesn’t think it was an intentional forehead kiss, more the result of Kurosawa being unprepared for his sudden movement, but it feels soft and safe all the same. Kurosawa brings their foreheads together and they stay like that, eyes closed and breathing together for a little while.

“Thank you,” Adachi says.

He immediately wants to take it back because what kind of absolute dork thanks someone for kissing them? But Kurosawa thinks _**‘oh he’s adorable’**_ and Adachi can’t bring himself to regret saying it.

“Did you just thank me?” Kurosawa asks. Adachi can hear the smile in his voice.

Adachi chuckles. “I just meant to thank you for being so gentle and patient with me,” he says. “I know I don’t make it easy.”

Kurosawa moves, pressing another kiss to Adachi’s forehead. “You do make it easy,” Kurosawa says, in a way that leaves no room for argument.

He moves a little further away from Adachi, not as far as he was before, but far enough that Adachi can breathe a little easier. He keeps their hands linked together, fingers entwined and resting on the couch between them.

_**‘That was amazing. More than I thought he would give me tonight. I’ll give him some space, so he doesn’t end up freaking out about it. He deserves all the time and space in the world.’** _

Adachi smiles, leaning forward to take another mochi from the plate. He doesn’t think he’ll stop smiling for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Her name was Gaby and she was singing Death by a Thousand Cuts by Taylor Swift. And yes, I did thank her after she kissed me.
> 
> This fic is brought to you by my best friend Anne, who not only beta'd for me, but dragged me into this fandom to begin with. She's written some [wonderful fic for this fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed/works?fandom_id=49012288), so please go check hers out (leave me a comment first though please!)


End file.
